Une journée à Europapark
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: OS    Quand le cadeau d'anniversaire de Jane à Lisbon est une entrée pour 2 au parc d'attractions : Europa-park . Jisbon !


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un OS fraîchement écrit .

Étant donné que j'habite à Strasbourg et que je vais souvent au si célèbre parc d'attraction Europa-park et que j'y vais ce Dimanche, l'idée d'envoyer mes 2 persos fétiches (**Jane&Lisbon**) dans ce parc m'a immédiatement traversé l'esprit !

En espérant que vous allez aimer =)

Enjoy it ;) It's a Jisbon's OS !

* * *

><p><strong>2 semaines avant .<strong>

__ Vous êtes déjà allé dans un parc d'attractions ?_

__ Une fête foraine, ça compte ?_

__ Voyons, Lisbon . Une fête foraine c'est 2 ou 3 hectares de terrain avec quelques manèges. Là je vous parle d'un parc gigantesque avec des attractions époustouflantes, extraordinaires, amusantes, sensationnelles !_

__C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup apprécié la pêche aux canards ..._

__ Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon ... _

__ Bon, Jane, Ça suffit, dites-moi ce que vous avez derrière la tête parce-que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aux devinettes ..._

__ Ta-dam !_

Ce fut avec un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate que Patrick Jane sortit 2 billets rectangulaires de sa manche et les agitaient sous le nez de sa supérieure .

__ 2 entrées pour le plus beau et le plus extraordinaire parc d'attraction du monde entier . Aussi appelé : Europa-park ._

__ C'est une blague ?_

__ Joyeux anniversaire, Lisbon ._

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

**2 semaines après.**

Évidemment que ce jour-là, elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais il s'était avéré que non . Car, en ce moment même, elle était au premier rang d'un grand huit particulièrement ... Grand , j'ai nommé : "_**Le Silver Star !**_" ... Assise aux côtés de Jane, dans le fameux parc situé en Allemagne, à Rust ... La montée était longue et stressante, surtout que la jeune femme se triturait l'esprit à se répéter sans cesse : " ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas " . Et bien sûr, contre toute attente, son regard se posa automatiquement vers le sol, qui était déjà à 40 mètres de ses pieds . Bien sûr qu'elle savait que cette attraction était la 2e plus rapide d'Europe, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait 73 mètres de haut, bien sûr qu'elle savait que la première descente faisait 67 mètres et penchée à 68,5 °, comme le lui avait _gentiment_ et _constamment_ répété son consultant durant tout le trajet en voiture vers ce fameux parc !... Retenant son souffle, sa main vint se poser sur celle de Jane, qui sourit à ce contact .

**_ Jane ... Si jamais je sors vivante de ce truc, rappelez-moi de vous étrangler .**  
><strong>_ Avec plaisir .<strong>

Et ce fut sur ces paroles pacifiques que la descente monstrueuse commença . Elle entendit les cris enjoués de Jane et de tous les participants . Se décidant à ouvrir les yeux, sa vue se focalisa sur le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement . Excitée comme une puce et oubliant sa fierté, ce fut à son tour de crier et d'afficher un sourire d'enfant sur son visage . Sa main se crispa sur celle de son consultant quand une nouvelle descente arrivait dans sa ligne de mire .  
>L'attraction finie, Lisbon avait délaissé son grade d'agent chef pour laisser place à son masque de petite fille émerveillée . Tout compte fait, elle n'eut pas besoin d'étrangler son consultant ... Au bout de plusieurs minutes de contemplations des décorations, Jane se pencha vers l'oreille de son ... Amie, et lui murmura avec un beau sourire.<p>

**_ Barbe à papa ?**

Et ce fut avec des yeux ronds et luisants de joie que Teresa répondit .

**_ Barbe à Papa .**

Sous le rire amusé et attendri de son collègue .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux complices se retrouvèrent avec 2 immenses Barbe à Papa, violette pour Lisbon et verte pour Jane . Presque terminées, Patrick, d'humeur farceur, prit un petit bout de sa sucrerie collante et vint la poser sur le bout du nez de la jeune femme . Surprise, elle répéta le geste et alla coller un morceau violet sur la joue de sa victime. Sadique, l'intéressé reprit un énième bout de sa mixture verte extrêmement calorique et vint le poser sur le front de son amie . Leurs rires fusèrent sur la place où ils étaient . La bataille finie, les deux _grands enfants_ allèrent se nettoyer la frimousse avec l'eau d'une fontaine .

**_ Ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais plus amusée comme ça avec un collègue ...**

Dit-elle dans un souffle après s'être batailler pour enlever le sucre qui ne voulait pas s'enlever de ses doigts et de son visage . Elle n'avait pas remarquée que ledit collègue s'était rapproché d'elle pour lui dire .

**_ Pas collègue Lisbon ... Ami !**

Un nœud se forma aussitôt dans le ventre de la jeune femme, cette affirmation lui avait fait chaud au cœur et elle en sourit automatiquement . Son sourire fut aussitôt rejoint par celui de Patrick .

Ça y est ... Son heure était arrivée ! Lisbon était entrée dans ... Une Grande Roue ! Déjà qu'elle avait une peur monstre de cet engin diabolique mais qu'en plus elle avait le vertige ... Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, bien qu'elle soit déjà montée dans le Silver Star .. Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Là, il n'y avait pas de protections, à part 2 maudites portes sur les côtés pour éviter que les passagers ne sortent du wagon . _Bien qu'elle y ai pensé_ ... Jane, encore et toujours à ses côtés durant les manèges/attractions, savait bien que la hauteur sans plusieurs sécurités était la phobie de la jeune femme, c'est pourquoi il lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser .

**_ Je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller ...** Murmura-t-il à son attention .  
><strong>_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir dans ce manège ... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?<strong>

Dit-elle, fermant les yeux et tremblante .

**_ Vous êtes ici car vous m'avez demandé de vous aider à vaincre votre peur . D'où notre présence dans cette Grande Roue .**

Rien que le fait d'entendre ce nom lui donnait des frissons, mais Jane avait raison, elle était ici pour vaincre sa phobie ridicule . A cette affirmation mentale, ses yeux daignèrent enfin s'ouvrir et le manège commença son chemin cylindrique . Comme toutes les Roues, il était évident que l'attraction s'arrêtait toujours à la moitié du parcours, à savoir, quand Jane & Lisbon se retrouvèrent tout en haut ... Génial !

**_ Ouvrez les yeux .**

Car oui, dès que l'agent chef ne voyait plus le sol et sentait des secousses, ses yeux se fermaient instantanément !

**_ Lisbon, regardez-moi ...**

Bon ... De toute façon, ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle ne voyait rien qu'elle ne risquait rien. Alors autant admirer la vue ... Alors qu'elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, un contact chaud et tendre vint se poser sur ses lèvres ... Jane venait de l'embrasser ! Ce qui boosta immédiatement la jeune femme, les yeux désormais grands ouverts .

**_ Je savais que ça allait marcher .**

Dit le consultant avec son sourire légendaire .

**_ Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?**  
><strong>_ Vous embrasser .. Je savais qu'il fallait que je provoque un choc pour que vos jolis yeux daignent enfin s'ouvrir .<strong>

Ne l'avait-il embrassé que pour ça ? Même pas parce-qu'il en avait eu envie ?

**_ Mais je ne dis pas que mon baiser était le seul but de vous forcer à retrouver la vue . Bien au contraire, cela faisait longtemps que je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais vous l'avouer ...**  
><strong>_ Avouer ? Avouer quoi ?<strong>

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec celles de Lisbon, qui passa automatiquement ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant son baiser .

**_ Jane. Je ...**  
><strong>_ Chhht ... Moi aussi . Je t'aime ...<strong>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les pieds de la jeune femme à nouveau en contact avec son précieux sol, elle laissa un souffle rassuré s'échapper de ses poumons. Ce fut la voix de son consultant, actuellement petit ami, qui la sortit de son nuage rassurant .

**_ On se fait un train fantôme ?**  
><strong>_ Oh que oui !<strong>  
><strong>_ Tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas ?<strong> Demanda-t-il dans un sourire qui laissait paraître du défi .  
><strong>_ Mon cher, sache que je n'ai jamais eu peur de monstres ou de fantômes en plastique articulés !<strong>

Fière, elle se dirigea vers ledit train fantôme la tête haute . Joueur, il s'avança à pas de loups vers son amie et l'effraya en posant brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de sa victime .

**_ BOUH !**  
><strong>_ AAAAAH !<strong>

Riant aux éclats, Jane courut vers l'entrée du monde des horreurs, échappant aux petites mains de Lisbon qui cherchait à le frapper ( _gentiment_ ) pour lui montrer sa désapprobation . Leurs rires fusèrent à nouveau .

°~ ...Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux ... ~°

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu ?  Vous êtes déçu ? Faites-moi part de vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais . ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu =)**


End file.
